A new life
by angelwithoutwings12
Summary: It has been four years since Landon lost Jamie.. He is working hard through medical school and having a new life. Landon's dad has a new baby daughter. BarbaraAnne with his stepmom Stephanie..Landon also learns some secrets from Reverend Sullivan..
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

**Losing the person you love the most is not easy. I have learned that over the years. I have now been without Jamie for four years now. I am now twenty-two years old trying to get a doctor degree. Since my Jamie died from cancer, I decided I could try to help save other peoples lives. Ever since Jamie died I knew I wanted to do something in the medical field, I can help save someone's life. I didn't want other people to lose someone they loved like I did Jamie. No one deserves to lose someone the way I lost Jamie. I lost consumed in my thoughts until the bell rang for the class to be dismissed. I walked out of class thinking about this until my friend Raymond walked up. "Landon what are you doing this Friday night"? I looked at him and replied "nothing why"? "Well a couple of guys are going to a bar and I was wondering if you would like to go and hang out". "No, I don't drink and go to parties but thanks for the invite". I walked away leaving Raymond all alone. Ever since Jamie died, I decided to stay a better person for her. I remember before I met Jamie the way things were. I went around drinking with my friends thinking it was cool. It wasn't. Jamie showed me the way things were meant to be. Jamie changed me in a way I really didn't understand. Losing Jamie was the hardest ordeal I had to go through in my life. When she told me she had leukemia, my world tore apart. I didn't know what I was going to do without my sweet Jamie. I walked to my car and opened the door. I got in the car and closed the door. I had to go see Reverend Sullivan. I started the car and drove. Reverend Sullivan had been getting a bit ill every since Jamie died. He quit preaching at church, even though he still went. He didn't go out unless he had too. He shut him self away from the world. He was getting older and everything but it wasn't right for him to shut himself away. Finally I arrived at Reverend Sullivan's house. I got out of the car and walked up to his door and knocked. The door swung up and there stood Reverend Sullivan. "Hello Landon, come in and have a seat." I walked in and sat down on his couch. "How are you today, Landon? Been working hard at the medical school?" I smiled and said "Im fine Reverend, ah medical school has kept me far from busy and the ordeal with my dad and his wife." Reverend Sullivan smiled with compassion and understanding. "Ah they just had a baby didn't they?" "Yes, her name is Barbara-Anne; she is the cutest little baby any one would ever see". The Reverend Smiled and said "Landon there's something I have to tell you".**

**_Continued in Chapter two later on……_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of a new Life

"What is it Reverend?" The Reverend sighed…"Im not the perfect Christian as every seems to think I am, I have done some bad but not terrible things in the past. Three years after Jamie's mother died, I had a fling with this other woman. Soon after that she found out she was pregnant with my child. I felt bad because I still loved Jamie's mom even when she was dead. I never married the woman but I did see my daughter and son born the next February. They took my last name the children did but I didn't see them much after that. The girl was named Bethany Nichole Sullivan and the boy was named Jonathon Blake Sullivan. There about nineteen now….I feel so bad for what I did. But I needed some comfort from losing my wife. I was thirty-three and she was twenty when she got pregnant. She had no money to her name and I couldn't help her because I didn't either. It was hard enough raising Jamie all these years. Her name was Sue Ellen Richmond. I never did marry her even though I should have. She had a bad reputation after that but still she was a good mother to her kids. I have hardly seen them growing up even though they took my last name they never really got to know Jamie and me." I felt anger bubbling inside of me. Where was Jamie when the Reverend was doing all these shenanigans? I didn't show the anger but looked up at Reverend Sullivan. "Where was Jamie when all this happened?" He sighed and said. "I left her with her Aunt Theresa. Jamie always loved Aunt Theresa. I should have married Suellen to save her reputation. No one knew I was the Sullivan father of the children." Tears rolled down the Reverend's face. I felt my anger vanish as I watched the Reverend cry. Sue Ellen died last year. She remarried Charles Woods when she was twenty-five. They had four children within the next ten years. They had three sons and a daughter. Even when she married him she still had a bad reputation for having Bethany and Jonathon." Tears started to well up in the Reverend's eyes again. "It's gonna be okay Reverend that was years and years ago". I mean it was pretty bad but it's all in the past" I said comfortingly. The Reverend wiped his eyes and said "that's not all Landon. After I stopped seeing Sue Ellen I had a bitter hatred toward my daughter. I was very mean to Jamie when she was growing up. I wasn't physical abusive just verbally. I know that probably makes you mad and all but I blamed Jamie for the way my life was going until God came into my life for real. I started treating Jamie the way a real father would to his daughter soon after." I stared at the Reverend in bitter amazement. "My father left my mother, Landon, with six children to raise. I guess I was like her. She didn't do everything for us but she was always there. I promised myself that I was always going to be there for my children no matter what. But I haven't Landon; I have been a bad father. I was never there for Jamie, and I was never there for Bethany and Jonathon." Tears were streaming down the Reverend's face. I stood up and hugged Reverend Sullivan. "Reverend, everyone makes mistakes but we have to put it past us. I made a bunch of mistakes growing up and still will. God loves us all the same and he knows we will always sin, but he will forgive us with open arms. Jamie forgives you, Reverend, so do I. We all make mistakes Reverend, I know I did. I didn't treat Jamie all through childhood. If I did we might have spent wonderful years together. But Jamie has changed my life in a way I will never forget. Jamie was and still is a wonderful person to this day." The Reverend smiled and said "Thanks Landon it means a lot to me. But there's something else I would like to talk to you about but later on not at this exact moment, I know you have a class in about half an hour". I looked at my watch and gasped he was right I do have to get back up to school… "Well Reverend, I have to go but I will come back tomorrow at noon to talk to you again. Bye Reverend." He waved and said. "Thanks for everything Landon, see you tomorrow. I rushed out of his house. My heart was beating I had to rush to be back at school.

This chapter ends here…In the next Chapter Landon is going to meet the Reverend's second daughter Bethany. Jamie's half sister.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Of a New Life: The meeting**

**In this chapter, Landon meets Jamie's half sister Bethany. After he talks to her for a while they began to start liking each other and seeing each other.**

**I walked out of class. I barely made it on time but I managed it. I was so tired from all this running around I have done all day. I just wanted to go to my apartment and rest. As I was walking out the door I saw someone who looked similar to Jamie but had black hair. I was curious so I walked up to her. "Hi, my name is Landon Carter; I believe we have a Physiology class together? " Hi Landon Carter, my name is Bethany Sullivan and yes we do have a physiology class together." I almost dropped dead. This was Jamie's half sister and Reverend Sullivan's other daughter. "Umm so what are you doing?" I asked anxiously. "Oh nothing about to go to my apartment in Hillside." Oh she lives in the same area as I do. "Really that's where my apartment is too." She smiled at me and said "Oh that's interesting." "Well I know this is too soon to be asking but if you're not doing anything tonight, how would you like to go out for some dinner?" She looked down at her shoes then up back at me before replying. She smiled and said "That would be nice, my apartment is number 231". "Great, I will pick you up at seven o'clock then." Yea, well I'll see you then." She turned and walked away. This was amazing. I had an idea. If I could meet her brother as well I could get them to see their father again. Im sure Reverend Sullivan would love to see his kids again. I got in my car and left to my apartment. It was one o'clock I needed some sleep. I got home at 1:10 pm and hit the sack. I set my alarm clock for four o'clock. Then laid my head down on my pillow and slept. I felt like I slept for days. I got up and headed for the shower. I took a shower, shaved, and did anything to get ready for this dinner date with Bethany. I got done with everything at approximately 6:15, which gave me plenty of time to relax. I turned on the radio and listened to some classical music, the kind Jamie use to listen too when she was alive. Finally I left at 6:50 to find apartment 231. It was on the second floor of the building. I got there at 6:55 and waited for another four minutes to knock. I finally knocked on the door. It slowly crept open. Bethany opened the door and smiled. "Well im ready if you are." She said amused. "I was born ready" I replied jokingly. Bethany locked her apartment and we went down to my car. We got into the car and headed for the nicest place in town Rustinion's. "I hope you like Italian food because this place in town has the best Italian food." I said confidently. "Oh, I love Italian food"!! Bethany exclaimed. We arrived at Rustinion's at approximately 7:15. I found the best parking spot and parked. Bethany and I walked into the restaurant together. Being the gentleman I was, I held the door opened for her. They took us in and sat us down. We ordered our drinks and looked at the menu. "So how long have you lived in Beaufort? I asked trying to make conversation. "I have lived ever since I was born, I never knew my real father but I have seen him a couple of times. My brother Jonathon says he will never forgive the man for abandoning us." I looked at Bethany and asked. "Are you mad at him?" She sighed and said "No, people told me my dad was an alright guy but he had another kid to raise from his previous marriage, so I can see why he didn't stay and help raise us." "Well I know your father. He is Reverend Sullivan. He is Jamie Sullivan's dad. I married her four years ago and she died four years ago of leukemia. He didn't want to hurt your mother's reputation anymore than it already was; he told me this stuff this afternoon. You really don't need to be mad at your dad. Bethany stared at me strangely and opened her mouth to say something. "You know my dad? Can I meet him? Where is he? What's he doing with his life? "Bethany, you can meet your dad soon okay, but im going back over there tomorrow to talk to him so I will see about this okay..**


End file.
